Out of Control
by GabbyGabGabs
Summary: Kirishima loves to be around bakguo, and even though it pisses bakugo off at times it makes him feel good too. When bakugo agrees to go out one night with kirishima, things go in a direction that was unexpected, but expected.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Katsuki, wanna come over after school?!"

"Hey katsuki! Sit with me at lunch today!"

"Heyyy best buddy! How's it goin!"

Kirishima was he only person who bothered bakugo so much. He wouldn't talk to him like someone he had only seen for a couple of months, but as if he's someone he's known his whole life. Kirishima would jump threw hoops, over obstacles, and do the most just to talk to bakugo. Of course, this wasn't a norm, other classmates and friends looked at kirishima like he was crazy. They starting to feel as if he was crazy, and that bakugo was too for not saying anything to kirishima.

Bakugo was complete confused on why someone like kirishima would want to be best friends with someone like him. Kirishima followed him around like a pet and sometimes it drived bakugo insane.

But sometimes he liked it, a lot.

New feelings had started to arise in bakugo whenever he was around kirishima and it scared the crap out of him. Whenever he'd talk to him, he'd feel all sort of emotions and feelings run threw him. Kirishima also had this bad habit of getting way too close to bakugo whenever he'd talk to him. He'd either be in his face or literally rubbing some part of his body against bakugo. Sometimes it makes bakugo not only wonder about kirishima but himself as well.

It was the day when kirishima came to him requesting for a hang out that he realized there was something seriously going on.

"Pleeeaase katsuki! A bunch of us are just gonna go out and get a couple of drinks!" kirishima shout-whispered to bakugo as he stormed into his class.

"No! I don't care what you're doing, I'm not coming! And you're underage!" bakugo yelled back, only earning a sly chuckle from kirishima. Bakugo sat down in his usual seat and watched the red headed boy come around and prop himself on his desk. Bakugo sneered into the eyes of he boy in front of him. Kirishima was wearing his hero costume this morning because he was testing out some changes he had made. Even though it made him look tougher to others, he didn't fool bakugo for one bit. He knew under that suit was a soft-hearted friendly baby.

"Come oooon, just go out with me!" kirishima whined and bakugo's eyes widened a little. He knew which way kirishima meant, but his mind took him elsewhere and he was getting kind of aggravated with kirishima because of it.

"And why would I do that?" bakugo growled threw his teeth.

Kirishima hops of bakugo's desk and goes in front of it. He gets down on his knees and leans his face against the desk and smiles up at bakugo. "Because whenever you're not with me, I try my best not to sulk, so come out with me and everyone and I'm sure you'll have fun."

Kirishima smiled and gave bakugo his best set of puppy eyes. He wasn't so sure if he was doing the best job at it, but he soon realized that he must've triggered something within bakugo. Bakugo reached out and grabbed kirishima's face guard. He quickly pulled kirishima up off his knees and real close to himself. Kirishima did not break spirit even though he wasn't so sure about what was going on. He continued to smile and lean into bakugo's hold.

Bakugo looked into the other set of crimson eyes. He felt like yelling at kirishima to back off and find a friend that was actually good for him. He wanted to pound kirishima's face into the floor because of how annoying he was. The weirdest one for him though, was the want, to rip kirishima's face guard off and devour his mouth. As the image started to sink into bakugo's mind his eyes began to fill with something else. Kirishima tried continue looking bakugo in the eye, but he pushed him away before he could figure anything out.

"Tch, fine." Bakugo said and released kirishima from his grip. He really didn't like going out, but he knew kirishima would never stop asking him and his day would probably be a mess.

Kirishima's heart blew up. "Really?!" he exploded. Without letting bakugo confirm he hopped over the desk and gave him a hug. "Yes! Thank you! It's gonna be so cool!"

Krishima smiled warmly and bakugo's mind went straight to that image again. "Whatever." He said as he pried kirishima off of him. He chuckled again and ran off.

What caused bakugo to get mostly upset was that he didn't understand these new feelings. It used to be minor, but now the thoughts had become more powerful and present. Bakugo used to think about kirishima once or twice a day for seconds; now he thinks about kirishima at least seven times a day for hours, nor can he help but get hard each time too! It pissed him off, bakugo doesn't know what to think. He never thought he was into guys and he still doesn't think he is. However, this new change of behavior begs to differ.

He started to wonder if it was only something for kirishima, but he decided to put all these thoughts to the side for the day. He wanted to get his head best fit to be around kirishima. He had no intention to find out anything new about himself that day or this night. He just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

* * *

As kirishima, sero, ashido, kaminari, and jiro dragged bakugo into a small bar they seemed to be familiar with, he got suspicious.

"Why are you guys so excited about this?! Isn't this place gonna ask for ID?!" bakugo yelled as kaminari pushed him further towards the entrance.

"Wow, someone's getting all concerned on us all of a sudden!" Kaminari chuckled and bakugo growls at him.

"It's all good katsuki! I have a friend who works tonight and he said his boss neverrr comes out of his office, so there's really no one to check if we're of age, and no one cares as long as we don't get out of hand." Ashido stated.

"Yea, and I have a fake ID just in case." Jiro held up her fake ID that looked pretty real.

Bakugo groaned and realized there was no way out of this. He heard laughter and looked over at kirishima. Kirishima gave bakugo a smile that said everything would be alright. He mouthed the words 'have fun' to him and bakugo growled before looking away.

As they entered the bar, they noticed there weren't that many people in the first place and that made things much easier. Once they walked in, someone walked up to them and bakugo assumed it was ashido's friend based off the way they talked and gave each other signals. They were all seated together with bakugo sitting across from kirishima.

"Alriiight! Let's get things goin!" Sero shouted and jiro sushed him.

"Alright alirght you got it!" Ashido replied and waved to her friend. She waved back and within a couple of minutes she brought little shot glasses around for everyone filled with some pretty strong stuff.

* * *

Everyone began to drink, including bakugo. What they had was pretty strong but in a way it was sweet so it wasn't too bad. After a couple drinks, everyone seemed to be real relaxed and cool. Even bakugo had loosened up a bit and was managing not to glare at anyone.

One thing that was interesting though, was how much fun kirishima was having. He seemed to really like whatever they were having, so he had the most. Kaminari tried keeping up with kirishima but he realized he couldn't when he saw just how strong kirishima's system must've been. Sero had three, Ashido, jiro, and bakugo had four, kaminari had five, while kirishima had seven. He wasn't exactly drunk, but it was clear he was a little tipsy.

"Wowww, this stuff is good! What is this?!" kirishima shouted and sero had to hush him.

"Geez bud, you've had so much! How are you going this strong?" sero chuckled and patted kirishima's back.

Kirishima giggles before turning to sero. "I know cause I'm strooong, wayyy tougher than you bud."

Kaminari laughs. "Wow you're really something, maybe your streak works internally too."

"Maybe, maybe not." Kirishima cooed.

Bakugo watched kirishima carefully. He noticed that kirishima was more giggly then he usually was. He had a pink blush on his face an his eyes were a little droopy. It made him look more sensitive and it was starting to stur up feelings in bakugo. It didn't make anything easier when kirishima spotted bakugo staring at him. Bakugo froze when kirishima gave bakugo a sly smile and turned all of his attention to him.

"Hey katsukiii, see I'm soo happy you came out tonight." Kirishima chuckled. "Aren't you?"

"…yea." Bakugo stayed somewhat silent, he didn't exactly know how he would respond to the boy in front of him. Too many emotions and feeling were swirling around inside of him, and all of a sudden, it became too much to bare.

"It's crazy how loose and open you are right now. That must mean sero's feeling nothing seeing he had the least amount." Jiro states causing sero to pout a bit.

Kirishima laughs again and rests his head in his hand while his arm leaned against the table. "Yeaaa, better luck next time sero. I'm numberrrr-"

WHAM

Before kirishima could finish his sentence, his head slipped out of his hand and crashed into the table. No one moved, everyone was still and watched him with wide eyes. Kirishima was still too, but after a couple of seconds he quickly got up and laughed loud.

"Oh wow, that hurt!" he said and rubbed his forehead. Bakugo sighed and stood up.

"I'm gonna take this loser to the bathroom." He stated and kirishima looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Oh great! I think I have to use it anyway." Kirishima says and stands up. Even though he really doesn't need help, he leans against bakugo as he walks.

Bakugo finds it even harder to control his thoughts now. The others probably thought that he was taking him to the bathroom to splash water on his face, or to make sure his head wasn't bleeding, but bakugo knew exactly what he was going to do. He needed to test something out now or never.

Once they entered the mens bathroom, kirishima went right to the mirror to check his forehead. When he saw there was no marks he sighed in relief and turned back to bakugo.

"That was a close one! For a second I thought that if I had any marks you'd find me ugly" kirishima giggled and leaned against the sink. He wasn't exactly aware of how fast bakugo was walking towards him until he was right in front of him.

Kirishima felt bakugo had grab him by the jaw and pull him closer. Kirishima did not retreat nor move. Instead, he looked into the menacing crimson eyes that seemed to be trying to tear apart his soul.

"I think you do this shit on purpose. Stop fucking with me, riot." Bakugo growled.

Kirishima stared at bakugo in surprise, but still in awe. He always looked up to the person before him, no matter how angry and scary he got. "I don't know what you mean katsuki, I-"

Before he could finish, bakugo quickly kissed kirishima. The kiss only lasted about two seconds. It was only meant to be a quick tester for bakugo to see if this was what he really wanted. He could've sworn he'd back away from kirishima after that, but when his mind, body, and heart reacted to the kiss, bakugo knew he needed more, so much more.

"Get over here." Not even looking for kirishima reaction, bakugo drags him by the collar into a stall. He pulls him in and locks the door behind him. No one was in the bathroom, which was going to make things so much easier for bakugo. He needed to continue testing how much he actually liked this.

Bakugo pushed kirishima up against the stall wall and before he could move, bakugo slammed his hand on both sides of kirishima to keep him locked in. He glared at him with hatful but lustful eyes, and kirishima seemed to notice.

"Why do you look at me like you hate me?" he asks and he moves closer to bakugo. Even though bakugo's the one trapping him in, kirishima holds on tight to bakugo's shoulders and presses his body up against him. He looks at him with his pink blush that was now a bit darkened and half lidded eyes. "You can't possibly hate me, right? Were you impressed with how much I was able to drink and keep it under control? Were you impressed with me katuski? Say you were."

"Shut up." Bakugo states and continues to stare back at kirishima. He slowly pushes himself to bring his face closer to kirishima's. Within seconds, he presses his lips against his and kisses him. Not too rough but rough enough for bakugo to watch kirishima's eyes widen with shock and then melt close.

Bakugo can feel kirishima tremble against him, but it didn't seem like it was out of fear. He continued to kiss the other male but a little rougher. A piece of him wanted to stop and consider kirishima's feelings towards this, but the other piece of him told him he'd find out soon enough once he keeps going. Bakugo decided to listen to this side.

Kirishima found a way to pull back from bakugo for a second to breath and talk. "What're you doing?" he asks but bakugo doesn't bother answering seeing he doesn't know how to. He just smashs his mouth against kirishima's again, earning him a low moan.

The sound pissed him off but excited him at the same time. He couldn't help but wonder if kirishima was actually enjoying this. Without much thought, bakugo turned and pushed kirishima to sit down on the closed toilet seat. He walked over and towered over the clearly flushed male.

Bakugo didn't talk. He just stared down at kirishima with his hands in his pockets. Kirishima on the other hand, was actually having a bit of a hard time controlling himself. He couldn't help but pant looking up at bakugo. Even though he had always talked about how important it was to be manly, it was clear that bakugo was the dominant here and kirishima actually kind of liked being the submissive one. As he looked up into bakugo's eyes his breathing became out of order and his underwear became uncontrollably tight.

"Hurts…it hurts." Kirishima panted and squeezed his thighs together. Bakugo tilted his head but didn't drop his glare, which made it even worse for kirishima. He pointed down towards his pants. "It hurts in here katsuki, I don't know why."

Bakugo took both of kirishima wrist in one hand and lifted them over his head. He unbuttoned kirishima's shirt and lower his pants. Bakugo's breath caught in his throat at the sight of kirishima. His body was perfect and toned. Even though kirishima's costume revealed most of his chest anyway, bakugo's never seen him like this where he had a blush on his face. Bakugo also noticed that kirishima's privates seemed like they really wanted attention.

Bakugo ran his fingers along kirishima's sides, and up to his nipples. He flicked one of them causing kirishima to hiss in delight and he continued to let bakugo's fingers roam his body until his hand was placed on his jaw. Bakugo forced kirishima's face up to look at him.

"There's no way." Bakugo stated and without releasing kirishima wrist he took his other hand and touched the outside of kirishima's boxers. "There's no way you like this that much."

"Nngh!" kirishima bucked his hips a little causing something inside of bakugo to snap. He wasn't going to stop now; he wasn't going to show any mercy. He quickly cupped kirishima hard member and started to rub. Kirishima panted heavier and seemed to be in uncontrollable shape.

"You piss me off you know that? I bet you secretly wanted to pry this part out of me, well now you got it." bakugo growled and stopped rubbing. He heard kirishima begin to whine but his breath immediately cut off once he felt bakugo was taking off his boxers.

When kirishima's full body was exposed to bakugo, he couldn't help but turn red. He didn't even bother tried hiding his blush but he did look up at bakugo in shame. Bakugo grunted. He had no idea what kirishima had to be ashamed about, he was literally flawless. Bakugo couldn't control himself anymore, he was going to punish kirishima. He was going to punish him for being so annoying, so persistent, so cuteat times, so stubborn, and so flawless.

Kirishima was still panting pretty hard, so bakugo took it as an opportunity to shove his fingers into kirishima's mouth without permission. Kirishima gasped but couldn't stop himself from licking and sucking at bakugo's fingers immediately. Bakugo watched him carefully and kirishima watched back. He was going to have to punish him for that too.

Bakugo snatched his fingers from kirishima's mouth. He then pulled kirishima up from seat and turned him around so his knees were on it. Kirishima faced the wall and didn't say anything. He knew he was exposed but his head was still a little fuzzy. Right now all he could do was enjoy the feeling of having his wrist free.

But suddenly, kirishima felt something new that he wasn't sure was normal. "A-Ah!" he shrieked as bakugo slowly stuck one of his fingers into kirishima's ass. Kirishima didn't even other looking back.

"Ahh..ahhh…s..s-stop." Kirishima whimpered as he felt bakugo push into him back and forth. He tried to reach his hand back and take bakugo's finger out but it was a clear mistake.

"The second your hand touches mine to make me stop, I'll stick something bigger in you." Bakugo growled causing kirishima to shudder and drop his hand. He had no choice but to put up with it, but to his surprise he was slowly starting to realize he liked it.

When bakugo added another finger, kirishima hissed but immediately felt pleasure right after. His groans turned into moans and he loved it. Bakugo even noticed that kirishima was purposely clenching around his fingers. He needed more, they both did. Bakugo undid his pants and dropped his boxers. He took his fingers out of kirishima and positioned his dick at his hole instead.

Before moving, bakugo really thought about it. His body was screaming at him to take kirishima's virginity and mark him, while his mind was still in disbelief that kirishima was the one who could drive him to this point. If he did this, it would change everything between them. Thing would already be different, but in what way? Bakugo's mind wondered back and forth if this was the right thing to do.

His boner screamed at him yes it was right, while his conscience told him to think about it, but when kirishima turned to look at him, bakugo's heart froze. Kirishima's face and eyes went from a tipsy, silly, scattered mess, to a lustful sinner.

"Katsuki…" kirishima panted. "Why haven't you put it in me yet? Please…please katsuki, put it in me!" He begged and that was all bakugo needed to throw him over the edge.

Without too much thought, he entered kirishima and immediately hissed at how tight the boy was. "Fuck, kirishima you bastard. I'll make you regret this."

Kirishima arched his perfect back and cried out in pain. Bakugo slapped his hand over kirishima's mouth so that he wouldn't be too loud. Kirishima tried his best to calm down after bakugo was fully in him. When he stopped whining and whimpering, bakugo released his mouth. After a couple of minutes, kirishima pushed back into bakugo, telling him that he could go. Bakugo, wanted to hear him say it.

"Let me hear you say it." bakugo demanded and kirishima looked back at him.

"What?!" he yelled. He already found it embarrassing enough that there was another man inside him, now he had to beg to be penetrated?

"You heard me, say it."

"…I need you to move." Kirishima said sheepishly hiding his face in his hands. "Please, I can't take it much longer."

With that bakugo pulled out slowly and rammed himself back into kirishima causing the other to immediately come. Bakugo felt kirishima clench up as he road out his first orgasm.

"F-Fuck!" kirishima panted trying to keep it together. "I didn't s-say move that much!"

"Yea, well my plan is to destroy you." Bakugo said and continued to pound into kirishima.

"Gah! Aah..katsu-nngh!" kirishima moaned as he felt bakugo go deeper and deeper inside. Kirishima used one hand to grip the wall and his other free hand to grip his heart. He felt it was going to explode.

Bakugo loved kirishima's insides but was getting tired of not seeing his face. Bakugo pulled out of kirishima, spun him around, and re-entered him. Bakugo cursed as he slid into kirishima because he seemed tighter than before. Kirishima arched his back up and continued to take it from bakugo. It felt so good that he was starting to believe this was all a dream, especially when bakugo found his weak spot and hit it.

"AAH! THERE!" Kirishima yelled and pulled himself up to look into bakugo's eyes. "Please! There, there again. I beg you katsuki, while you're inside me, hit it again!"

Bakugo didn't need to be told twice. He quickly relocated kirishima sweet spot and rammed into it. The sounds that came from kirishima was like music. He knew he was trapped with kirishima. This guy had put a spell on him and now he definitely wasn't going to be able to leave him alone.

"Ka-tsuki.." kirishima mumbled as he eyes rolled to the back of his head. Bakugo grabbed a fist full of kirishima hair and pounded in him harder. He was so close but he knew kirishima was closer.

"Come for me again." Bakugo growled into kirishima's ear and kirishima did just that. He shot his hot sticky substance all over himself as he yelled out in ecstasy. Shortly after bakugo came too and filled kirishima with his seed.

Once he was done, he collapsed onto kirishima and they both lied there for moment catching there breath. Kirishima started to run his hand threw bakugo's hair and bakugo shivered at the feeling.

He looked at the boy below him and saw that his eyes were still droopy and he had a soft blush on his face, but now his eyes were also soft and he gave bakugo a warm smile. "Hi."

Bakugo's heart flutter and it made him sick. He growled at kirishima ad he stood up and got himself together. He then helped kirishima get himself together and walked him towards the bathroom exit. Before leaving kirishima abruptly stopped and pouted to bakugo.

Bakugo sighed. In a way he should have seen this part coming. He yanks kirishima by the arm to get closer to him. When he does, he gives kirishima a strong kiss before scolding him.

"Don't whine, we'll talk about tomorrow." Bakugo says and opens the bathroom door and pushes kirishima out of it before himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day of school was going exactly how bakugo had planned. Get through his classes, work on his quirk, and most of all avoid kirishima. He's dodged about seven of kirishima's bullets throughout the day. He was making it a personal mission of his to reach bakugo and he knew exactly why he wanted to talk to him. That's why he decided to avoid him.

Even though bakugo completely enjoyed himself last night, he wasn't so sure if it was the right thing to do, or if that was what he really wanted. Sure kirishima was a pretty cool, fun, amazing person to be around, but bakugo felt maybe he acted the way he did because he just wanted to see if he was interested. He just maybe wanted a taste of kirishima and that was all. Even though he wasn't so certain, he still made sure to avoid the other because he wasn't exactly so sure on how he was going to tell him this if he decided it was a one time thing and nothing more.

However, kirishima was working real hard to get bakugo's attention. He'd call out to him, run at him, and even burst into classes he didn't belong in. each time, bakugo either pretended not to hear, he'd run away, or duck when kirishima walked into his class and he waited for him to be escorted out. He knew what he was doing to kirishima wasn't exactly fair, but when was bakugo ever really fair? He continued his day dodging kirishima's bullets and hoped that sooner or later he'd have the confidence to say something to him.

But it became clear to bakugo that that wasn't happening today because he was five mintues from the end of school. When it did end, bakug sighed to himself and promised himself tomorrow, knowing full and well that he was probably lying.

As he began walking down the halls with the rest of the kids he tried to think of different ways to approach kirishima. He could tell him to meet him somewhere private in the school but he wasn't so sure what he'd do. He could tell kirishima in public with knowing listening, but what if things went south and kirishima got upset? He wasn't so sure on how this was going to work, but his thoughts were brought to a quick halt when he heard someone call out his name from the crowd of kids.

"KATSUKI!" bakugo turned to see kirishima, propped up on denki's shoulders, looking directly at him with hopeful eyes but a mean scowl.

Without much thought, bakugo turned and began to move quicker. "He's getting away!" Denki yelled and it made bakugo quicken his pace even more, knowing that kirishima had probably hopped down from his friend and was chasing after him.

"Excuse me, sorry, watch out!" bakugo said to the other students who were trying to get out of the school, but just not as fast as he was. They made it real hard for him to run through the halls to get away.

Bakugo turned and saw that kirishima did leave denki behind and was doing his best to move through the crowd of kids too. "I see you! We've made eye contact, don't you dare turn around and-"

Without letting him finish bakugo turned and started to really move threw the wave of kids. He had to get out. If kirishima caught him there, they'd have to have the conversation for sure and he really didn't want to right now. As bakugo made his way to the front of the crowd he was able to move quicker, but as kirishima progressed in the crowd he moved closer too.

He began to swing and move around the people quicker, which made bakugo real nervous. Kirishima saw how close bakugo was to the entrance, and it sent a charge of energy throughout his body making him sore threw the crowd. Bakugo saw how quick kirishima was coming, and he noticed he had a mean expression on his face. Bakugo took one more final leap towards the door and he hoped to death kirishima wasn't able to reach him.

"No!" Kirishima yelled and tried reaching his hand out to grab bakugo by his collar. Kirishima missed by a centimeter.

Bakugo ran out of the school, leaving kirishima behind. He glanced behind him, and started to regret it because the face he seen was full of sadness and hurt.

"Shit." Bakugo mumbled to himself but continued to push forward. The whole situation was really starting to bother him, he didn't understand why it was so hard to talk to kirishima. He knew he was pissing him off, but he just didn't know what he was going to do.

Bakugo jogged home feeling like crap. He hoped a meal, a nice shower, and some time to himself would help him get over this guilt.

* * *

The minute bakugo got home he yelled out of anger. He still couldn't believe what he had just done to kirishima but there was no point in whining about it now. He decided t go through with the original plan he had to take care of his needs. Maybe thinking about other stuff will make things easier.

First, he had barked at his mom to make his favorite food. After a good ten minute argument she agreed and he went to finish any homework he had because he knew aizawa would make him pay for it if he didn't. When his food was done he sat down and ate with his parents. He would tell them about what happened with kirishima but he felt maybe it was too soon. Instead, he took a hot bath right after eating and changed into a pair of baggy shorts and a plain t shirt to sleep in.

When everything was all said and done, bakugo flopped into bed, put in some ear buds, and closed his eyes as he blasted music. At the moment he was in a state of peace, but the second kirishima came up in his mind, he felt a sharp pain in his heart and it caused him to feel like shit all over again.

"Damn it" bakugo growled low to himself as he wiped his face. He knew things couldn't stay the way they were. If they did, he'd start to feel even worse and kirishima might actually start to…hate him.

That part started to really worry him. Could he even imagine Kirishima hating him? It wouldn't only be such a strange sight but also a depressing one for bakugo. Kirishima was the main person who showed bakugo any sort of love. Deku would ty here and there but kirishima was constant, and even though he felt it was annoying he loved it. he couldn't imagine losing kirishima for good over this.

Bakugo had decided that he was definitely going to say something tomorrow. He had swore on it and was going to sleep on it, but he heard a knock on his door. Suddenly his mom poked her head in.

"Oi, get your ass up, someone is here to see you." Bakugo's mother said coolly. Bakugo growled and sat up.

"Who the hell, could be here to see me right now?" bakugo asked her. It was nearly eight and he wasn't expecting anyone.

Mitsuki opened the door wide enough so that bakugo could see exactly who was waiting for him. His jaw tightened, heart froze, and he felt every hair on his body stand up when he saw kirishima staring back at him with a deadly glare.

"Hey buddy!" kirishima said threw his teeth, clearly struggling to keep his cool. Bakugo's mom watched kirishima walk in the room and noticed how tense her son was. When he gave her an angry look, she did nothing but laugh.

"This should be interesting," she said to herself before turning on her heel to walk out. "Have fun you two!"

"Thaanks!" kirishima smiled warmly and called out after her. Once she closed the door behind her and it was just them, kirishima's face went cold again.

Bakugo made the first statement before kirishima could think about what he was going to say. "Why are you here?!" bakugo yelled more in surprise than anger.

"You said we'd talk, but we didn't! I've been chasing you around all day and you've been purposely avoiding me!" Kirisima threw his hands in the air.

"I was just…busy! I was gonna come back to you tomorrow I swear." Bakugo groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Tomorrow is too late!" kirishima said and walked towards bakugo with confidence. When he was only inches away from the other male, it became clear to bakugo that he was in serious mode. "You touched me and won't take responsibility for it."

"How am I not taking responsibility?! I said I'd-"

"You can't wait till tomorrow! I need to hear it now!" kirishima shouted and stomped his foot. It was clear he was trying his best to keep it down a couple of notches, but bakugo was just too much right now.

Bakugo sighed and sat back on his bed. "Listen eijiro, the truth is…" Bakugo stopped himself. Once again, he didn't know why this was so hard. He struggled to find the right thing to say to the other, but just couldn't get his thoughts in order. But kirishima quickly helped him snap out of it.

"You can't get away from me," kirishima said as he took one step closer to bakugo before pushing him back on his bed. Kirishima quick hopped on top of him and iched closer without breaking eye contact. "You came out with me, took my virginity, and marked me for life so you can't be surprised that I wanted to talk to you."

Bakugo was stunned. He couldn't believe kirishima was acting out so boldly and he couldn't believe he was hard. He could feel under kirishima's shorts he had a growing erection and it was causing bakugo to get one of his own. He groaned a bit under his breath, which only made kirishima push even more.

"You're everything to me," kirishima said and his voice was clearly filled with lust. He sat up and straddled bakugo to take off his shirt. His face had a light pink blush and he began to purposely grind against bakugo's crouch.

"Nngh! Eijiro, you bas-"

"I've always looked up to you because it's people like you that always inspire me to become a hero. You're so tough and you never let anything get to you. My care for you turned into love so quick and I didn't think you noticed but I was so glad that you did. I'm sorry that I messed with you for so long but I couldn't help it, you're perfect. And now, after yesterday my body won't stop aching. I don't know what's wrong with me but I only want you. It's like you're the only medicine for me, so please bakugo."

Before all of this, bakugo knew he was mainly afraid to talk to kirishima because he wasn't exactly sure on what he was going to say or how he felt. But after hearing what the other man had just said and watching him become weak from rubbing against him, bakugo knew that he was definitely going to be slowly falling in love with kirishima. There was no doubt in his heart that, kirishima wouldn't be an annoying boyfriend, but he'd still be a great one.

That was another thing that bakugo realized he was hiding from: the fact that kirishima is a man. He's never been in this kind of situation before where his mind and body both want someone of the same sex, but he knew that he was over it. This was eijiro, and he was one of a kind. Chances were bakugo wasn't going to find a lover like this ever again, so he knew right here and now he had to seize this moment.

"So what are you saying eijiro, you want me so bad that your body and heart are going out of control?" bakugo grinned up at kirishima and grinded back against him, causing him to shudder.

"Don't make me sound like a pervert, it's my hormones that are acting up man!" kirishima's blush deepened and he couldn't look bakugo in the eye. However, he had no choice when bakugo gripped kirishima chin and made him look at him.

"But you are a pervert," bakugo teased. Before he could think, he spun kirishima around so that he was laying on his back and bakugo was pressing his member against his hole. "You came here to confess your love for me, and to get fucked again, isn't that right?"

Kirishima closed his eyes and covered his mouth. The moan that was going to come out would've been enough of an answer to let bakugo know he was right, but he had already figured that. "Y-Your so c-cruel, katsuki" kirishima managed to spit out.

"I know, but lets get something straight, there was one thing that would get to me and it's mainly your fault, riot," bakugo growled pulling down kirishima's pants. Kirishima gasped and tried to close his legs, but bakugo had wedged himself in between so that kirishima couldn't move. Bakugo shoved two fingers inside of kirishima's mouth and kirishima already knew to suck.

As he did, bakugo continued. "I've always had a feeling you wanted me, and all that touching and playing you'd do with me would send me out of control sometimes with wild thoughts, and that pissed me off. You see, I never thought they'd be able to come true, but since we're here once again, I guess they will." Bakugo put a menacing smile on his face as his dick grew harder and harder.

Bakugo removed his fingers from the other boys mouth and watched him pant for a moment. Slowly bakugo slid one of his fingers inside of kirishima without warning. Watching kirishima squirm and arch his back from the feeling filled bakugo with excitement. When he added the second finger, he made no hesitation to begin thrusting into him.

"A-Ah! Ah…oh, ggod!" kirishima panted and watched what bakugo was doing carefully. He looked back up at bakugo with eyes that were practically begging for it. bakugo took his free hand and grabbed kirishima by his neck.

"We're gonna need some rules if you're planning to become mine." Bakugo said and started to move his fingers in a scissoring pattern making kirishima cry out. "First, don't ever make such a face to anyone else, your expressions and your body is only for me. You got it?" Bakugo growled.

Kirishima nodded fiercely and waited patiently for the next rule. Bakugo removed his fingers and turned kirishima on his side. He slung one of kirishima's legs over his shoulder and positioned his dick right in front of his entrance. "Next, you're gonna have to start becoming flexible because I'm gonna be doin you all sorts of different positions."

Before kirishima could react, bakugo pushed himself inside of him making kirishima squeal. Bakugo quickly put his hand over kirishima's mouth and tightened his grip. He pulled out and rammed into kirishima, watching his eyes roll to the back of his head. "Tell me the truth, you wanted me to take you last night didn't you?"

"H-ha…ha, I did, but I didn't think y-you'd actually-ah! Do it, god you're so rough katsuki" kirishima panted as he felt bakugo fill every inch of him. He was slowly losing his mind and the only thing that mattered was the feeling of bakugo member throbbing inside of him.

"But you like it." bakugo cooed sweetly as he hit kirishima's sweet spot like he remembered. Within a couple of seconds kirishima came as he covered his mouth, trying to stop himself from whimpering.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, especially if it's not from you." Kirishima managed to mumble but it was clear bakugo wasn't finish with him just yet.

He removed kirishima leg from off his shoulder and turned him back onto his back. He pulled kirishima real close into him and continue to hit deep within him. Kirishima moaned softly as bakugo began to place huge love bites all over his neck. He then stopped and looked deep into kirishima half lidded eyes.

"If only I could get you pregnant." Bakugo said and he watched as kirishima's blush deepen.

"I really like you with all my heart katsuki! I wanna be your boyfriend, and your best friend forever." Kirishima smiled. Bakugo could tell he really meant it, it wasn't the sex talking.

"That's good because you are already both of those things." Bakugo kissed kirishima passionately. Kirishima moaned into the kiss and immediately granted bakugo access. He stuck his tongue in the other males mouth, careful not to touch his sharp teeth, as he tasted every inch of kirishima.

With a couple of more thrust, kirishima came when he felt bakugo cum shoot up inside of him. They both road out there orgasms before they collapsed on the bed. Bakugo closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. After a couple of minutes he reopened them and turned to see kirishima staring at him hard with wide excited eyes.

"Tch! Stop staring idiot!" bakugo growled and pulled on kirishima's hair.

Kirishima laughed and tried to fight bakugo off. "I'm sorry! I'm just so happy, hahaha!"

Bakugo felt his heart slowly melt looking at kirishima's face. He felt his face getting hot so he turned from kirishima. "Me too." He mumbled but kirishima heard him loud and clear.

He gasped before throwing himself onto bakugo and squeezing him in a tight embrace. "I love you katsuki, you'll never get rid of me!"

Bakugo didn't fight kirishima off like the other times. This time he groaned and rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but display the smile across his face.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Feel free to review!**


End file.
